


cause it's cold

by narugzb



Series: Sweather & Weather [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, and chloe just knew, connor hates cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narugzb/pseuds/narugzb
Summary: Connor forgot to wear his coat and Markus just happen to see





	cause it's cold

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to Primilex for helping me with this!

Connor is doing a pretty good job of paying attention to whatever Perkins is talking about. He even writes some notes in his notebook. Clearly he's better than Gavin, who’s starting to doze off in the first row, were anyone, especially Perkins, can see. It’s not only Gavin, he believes. Some of his classmates behind him are probably too out of it after Fowler’s heavy gym class today. Even Chloe, who's never, ever, is sleepy in Perkin’s class is now resting her elbow on the table, her chin in her palm.

But Gavin just too obvious, so he’s likely to be the one that Perkins would yell at. With how Gavin’s head keeps getting closer to the table and doesn't straighten up right away, Perkins’s frown got deeper. He brings his hand that was holding the book down, but before Perkins could yell, the sudden fire alarm goes off, waking them all up. Everything happens too quick, they had to be quick. Everyone in class stood in unison. Perkins yells to remind everyone to stay calm while they all are trying to run out of the classroom. Chloe is there beside him, holding his right-hand tight. The hall is pretty crowded, but he and Chloe stay in line because they had to stay calm. Some students start to panic but it’s still an easy process to walk forward. Connor can’t smell any smoke on the way to the outside, so maybe it’s only a drill. His class got a reminder on how to handle this situation two days ago, but the school is big so he’s not sure where the fire would be. But as soon as the winds hit his face hard, Connor couldn’t think the possibilities.

“Shit.” He brings his body closer to Chloe. He was never good with cold weather where he has to at least wear two-piece of clothes, yes even when Spring about to come. A long knitted sweater is a must inside a coat. It was hot enough to wear a coat in class so he always took it off, and he forgot to grab it.

The outside seems slightly better than the inside with all the students from different grade groups up all over the place. Perkins directed everyone to the far east side, he doesn’t tell them what could possibly happen instead, he does checks if everyone is present by calling them one by one. 

But, the only thing Connor cares is now to get inside again and get his coat. It’s stupid to ask Perkins to let him do that, so he doesn’t bother.

“You’re shivering,” Chloe says, tightening her hold. “It’s not even  _ that  _ cold Connor, do you want to wear my cardigan?” she asks.

Connor looks down at her. The only thing that keeps her warm probably is her fluffy knitted brown cardigan, and not her white shirt underneath it, so it’s not nice of him to say yes. Connor shakes his head, “Just hold me till this is over,” he replies instead.

Chloe whistles, “Smooth Connor,” she smiles softly at him before lifting Connor’s right hand so she could fit into his side, putting her arms around him. And he indeed feels warmer, not the warm Connor is looking for, but it’s enough for now.

They’re stood there, watching many students come out from the building in a line, when his phone starts vibrating. His mother wouldn't be the one who's calling. It gets him more curious when he sees Markus’s name on the screen, Chloe saw it too. She raises her brown eyebrows at him, but Connor shakes his head in return. 

Before Connor could even say what’s wrong, Markus beat him to it by asking where he is. With how close Chloe’s is, she could hear what Markus will say to him. But when he looks down, he doesn’t find the same confusion from Chloe’s face. She is now smirking. He tells Markus his location anyway, and didn’t forget to ask  _ why. _

“I saw you walking out of the building without your coat on Connor, it’s pretty windy out here,” Markus answers from the phone.

And it still is not answering his  _ why _ questions, so he asks again.

“I can give you mine,” Markus replies too softly for his ear to hear. And god damn this weather, Connor could feel the heat now starting to form on his cheeks. It gets worse when Markus adds, “Oh there you are!”

His head snaps up. Looking around, he found Markus, with his phone still close to his ear, walking hurriedly towards him. He already took off his coat apparently, it's drape safely on his other arm. He looks so good and so  _ warm  _ with that maroon turtleneck sweater. Connor notices that Markus needs to find a bigger size for his sweater collection, really. He became  _ bigger  _ after last year's Summer vacation, where he went to Carl’s hometown for the whole two months along with Leo, his stepbrother. 

They still text each other about what they were doing, but Markus never was the type of person who keeps updating his social media feeds. So when someone knocking on his door, two days before school starts, he just couldn’t believe what he saw. Markus smiles when he gave Connor a box full of fish he got while he was there. Casually flexing his new bigger arms, to end up leaning on doorframe. Connor couldn’t help to notice the  _ arms _ . And all Connor could reply to whatever Markus was asking him was, “You got bigger,” and it was so embarrassing, Connor didn’t want to continue daydreaming about that day. 

He’s not aware that Markus disconnected the call, he hears a giggle from Chloe, she still has a smile on her face before slipping away from Connor, “Be cool Connor.” she tells him, still not letting his arm go.

Markus slows his pace when he’s near. He nods at Chloe and turns his attention back to Connor. “Here,” extending his coat with his big arm. Connor shakes his inner thoughts to stop adding big every time he sees Markus’s arms.

“You really don’t have to,” he looks up to meet the green-blue eyes staring back at him. “What about you?”

“You know how I can handle the cold weather, please take it, Connor” Markus insists.

So he does, quickly putting it on. It's a simple button black coat, which obviously slightly bigger on him. The sleeves reach his knuckles, making it long, comfortable and  _ warm _ . He looks up and finds Markus smiling at him when their eyes met.

“I have to go back,” his looks down with hands scratching carelessly in the back of his head. He steals a glance at Chloe before turning around, about to go back to where he came from, “Hank only gave me five minutes to come over here, “ he said, turning to face Connor again, “I have to go back.” He repeats them again and Connor could see that the cold starting to affect Markus’s cheeks too.

“Okay,” Connor says.

Markus smiles again at him and Chloe before he walks to his group class. Connor averts his eyes when he no longer sees Markus. He looks at Chloe, who is looking at him with a smirk.

“What?” Connor asks her. The smirk got bigger and she let out a chuckle. He raises his eyebrows at her in return.

Chloe just shakes her head, “Nothing Connor, absolutely nothing.”

Connor would like to ask her for more because she looks like she knew something that Connor doesn’t and he doesn’t like that feeling. But Perkins decides to bug-in, yelling to all the students that they’re safe to go back inside again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to post this for dbh rare pairs week, but some stuff happened and I couldn't. Thanks a lot for giving this a read, really appreciate it!


End file.
